pruebas_de_blueant251fandomcom_es-20200213-history
FR APARICIONES
14 avril 2014 20 septembre 2014|LPDR TC.jpg 165px |Fun Dungeon Face Off}} 14 avril 2014 6 septembre 2014 |Carta - Pretty Great Day with a Girl.jpg 165px|Pretty Great Day with a Girl}} 21 avril 2014 13 septembre 2014 |Carta - Money Broom Wizard.png 165px |Money Broom Wizard }} 21 avril 2014 11 octobre 2014|Carta - Lost in the Supermarket.png 165px|Lost in the Supermarket}} 28 avril 2014 18 octobre 2014|Carta - Clarence's Millions.jpg 165px|Clarence's Millions}} 5 mai 2014 4 octobre 2014|Carta - Clarence Gets a Girlfriend.png 165px|Clarence Gets a Girlfriend}} 12 mai 2014 8 novembre 2014|Jeff New Toy - Intro.png 165px|Jeff's New Toy}} 12 juin 2014 27 septembre 2014|Dinner Party - Title.png 165px|Dinner Party}} 19 juin 2014 15 novembre 2014|Pouet titre.png 165px|Honk}} 26 juin 2014 1 novembre 2014|Dolar Hunt - title.png 165px|Dollar Hunt}} 3 juillet 2014 22 novembre 2014|300px-Zoo title.png 165px|Zoo}} 10 juillet 2014 29 novembre 2014|Rise and Shine - intro.png 165px|Rise 'n' Shine}} 17 juillet 2014 25 avril 2015|Episode - Man of the House.png 165px|Man of the House}} 24 juillet 2014 2 mai 2015|Carta - Puddle Eyes.png 165px|Puddle Eyes}} 31 juillet 2014 16 mai 2015|Carta - Dream Boat.png 165px|Dream Boat}} 7 août 2014 25 octobre 2014|Carta - Slumber Party.png 165px|Slumber Party}} 14 août 2014 9 mai 2015|Carta - Nature Clarence.png 165px|Nature Clarence}} 2 octobre 2014 30 mai 2015|Carta - Average Jeff.png 165px|Average Jeff}} 9 octobre 2014 23 mai 2015|Lizard Day Afternoon card.png 165px|Lizard Day Afternoon}} 16 octobre 2014 18 avril 2015|The Forgotten card.png 165px|The Forgotten}} 23 octobre 2014 11 avril 2015|Carta - Neighborhood Grill.png 165px|Neighborhood Grill}} 30 octobre 2014 4 avril 2015|Carta - Belson's Sleepover.png 165px|Belson's Sleepover}} 6 novembre 2014 7 juin 2015|Carta - Too Gross for Comfort.png 165px|Too Gross for Comfort}} 13 novembre 2014 14 juin 2015|Carta - Pilot Expansion.png 165px|Pilot Expansion}} 20 novembre 2014 28 juin 2015|Carta - Patients.png 165px|Patients}} 1 décembre 2014 21 juin 2015|Carta - Rough Riders Elementary.png 165px|Rough Riders Elementary}} 2 décembre 2014 1 septembre 2015|Carta - Nothing Ventured.png 165px|Nothing Ventured}} 3 décembre 2014 31 août 2015|Carta - Bedside Manners.png 165px|Bedside Manners}} 4 décembre 2014 3 septembre 2015|Carta - Jeff Wins.png 165px|Jeff Wins}} 6 avril 2015 4 septembre 2015|Carta - Suspended.png 165px|Suspended}} 7 avril 2015 7 septembre 2015|Carta - Turtle Hats.png 165px|Turtle Hats}} 8 avril 2015 8 septembre 2015|Carta - Goose Chase.png 165px|Goose Chase}} 9 avril 2015 2 septembre 2015|Carta - Goldfish.jpg 165px|Goldfish Follies}} 10 avril 2015 9 septembre 2015|Carta - Chimney.png 165px|Chimney}} 16 avril 2015 6 septembre 2015|Carta - Straight Illin.png 165px|Straight Illin'}} 23 avril 2015 5 septembre 2015|Carta - Dust Buddies.png 165px|Dust Buddies}} 30 avril 2015 10 septembre 2015|Carta - Hurricane Dilliss.png 165px|Hurricane Dilliss}} 7 mai 2015 5 janvier 2016|Carta - Hoofin' It.png 165px|Hoofin' It}} 14 mai 2015 6 janvier 2016|Carta - Detention.png 165px|Detention}} 21 mai 2015 4 janvier 2016|Carta - Hairence.png 165px|Hairence}} 20 juillet 2015 11 septembre 2015|Carta - Lil' Buddy.png 165px|Lil' Buddy}} 21 juillet 2015 8 janvier 2016|Carta - Chalmers Santiago.png 165px|Chalmers Santiago}} 22 juillet 2015 9 janvier 2016|Carta - Tuckered Boys.png 165px|Tuckered Boys}} 23 juillet 2015 11 janvier 2016|Carta - Water Park.png 165px|Water Park}} 24 juillet 2015 12 janvier 2016|Carta - Where the Wild Chads are.png 165px|Where the Wild Chads Are}} 6 août 2015 7 janvier 2016|Carta - Breehn Ho!.png 165px|Breehn Ho!}} 13 août 2015 13 janvier 2016|Carta - The Big Petey Pizza Problem.png 165px|The Big Petey Pizza Problem}} 20 août 2015 14 janvier 2016|Carta - The Break Up.png 165px|The Break Up}} 27 août 2015 14 janvier 2016|Carta - In Dreams.png 165px|In Dreams}} 3 septembre 2015 15 janvier 2016|Carta - Balance.png 165px|Balance}} 27 octobre 2015 10 janvier 2016|Carta - Spooky Boo.png 165px|Spooky Boo}} Clarence est une série d'animation américaine créée par Skyler Page et diffusée entre le et sur . En France, la série est diffusée depuis le sur la version française de la chaîne. Periodicité Épisodes Pilote Première saison (2014–2015) Deuxième saison (2016–2017) Troisième saison (2017–2018) Courts métrages Notes et références Clarence